Galeria:Reigai
Galeria Reigai z anime Inaba's Reigai.png|Reigai w pokoju Inaby. Nozomi using Tenran.jpg|Nozomi używająca Tenran przeciwko Reigai. The Reigai prevent Ichigo and Rukia from leaving.png|Reigai nie wypuszczą Ichigo i Rukii żywych. E318 Ikkaku Renji block Rukia Ichigo.png|Reigai przypominające Renjiego i Ikkaku w konfrontacji z Rukią i Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki vs, Reigai-Ikkaku Madarame & Reigai-Renji Abarai.png|Ichigo i Rukia vs Reigai Renji i Ikkaku. Ichigo and Rukia fight the Reigai.png|Ichigo i Rukia walczą z Reigai. Ichigo thrown across the ground by Reigai-Ikkaku.png|Reigai Ikkaku atakuje Kurosakiego. E318 Rukia fight Renji.png|Rukia walczy z Reigai Abaraia. Reigai-Iba sneaks up on Ichigo.png|Reigai Iby atakuje od tyłu Ichigo. The Captain-class Reigai arrive.png|Reiagi klasy kapitana czekają na Yoruichi, Ichigo i Rukię. Izuru, Inaba and Nanao arrives at Kurosaki's house.png|Inaba z Reigai Izuru i Nanao. Inaba unveils his Invading Army.png|Kageroza ze swoją armią najeźdźców Reigai. Inabas Officers.png|Inaba z Reigai będącymi kopią Gotei 13. Reigai Rangiku Arrives.png|Reigai Rangiku. Rangiku Cuts Kon.png|Reigai Matsumoto atakuje Kona. Ichigo saves Nozomi.jpg|Ichigo ratuje Nozomi przed Reigai. Reigai Appear.png|Reigai czekają na oryginały. The originals face off against the Reigai.png|Oryginały walczą przeciwko Reigai. Ikkaku fights against his Reigai.png|Ikkaku vs Reigai Ikkaku. Reigai Omaeda.png|Reigai Marechiyo Ōmaedy. Omaeda faces off against his counterpart.png|Ōmaeda walczy ze swoim odpowiednikiem. Marechiyo flees from his Reigai.png|Porucznik 2 Dywizji ucieka przed swoim odpowiednikiem. Ikkaku laughs at Omaeda's predicament.png|Ikkaku śmieje się na widok kopii Marechiyo. The Reigai finish up.png|Reigai chcą wykończyć oryginały. Yumichika pinned by his Reigai counterpart.png|Yumichika pokonany przez swojego odpowiednika. Hisagi Catches Gegetsubri.png|Hisagi łapie w pułapkę Reigai Ōmaedy oraz jego Zanpakutō - Gegetsuburi. Reigai-Marechiyo hit.png|Reigai Ōmaedy uderzone. Reigai-Ikkaku attacks Shuhei.png|Reigai Ikkaku atakuje Hisagiego. Reigai uses Raikoho.png|Reigai Marechiyo używa Raikōhō. Rangiku approached by Reigai-Kira.png|Rangiku spotyka kopię Kiry. Rangiku Vs Reigai Kira.png|Rangiku walczy z Reigai - kopią Izuru. Rangiku and the Reigai clash.png|Zanpakutō Rangiku i Kiry się skrzyżowały. Rangiku finds herself unable to wield her katana.png|Katana Matsumoto stała się bardzo ciężka i nie może jej utrzymać. Reigai-Izuru intercepts her movements.png|Rangiku o mały włos nie trafiła głową w katanę. Wabisuke At Rangikus Neck.png|Reigai trzyma Wabisuke przy szyi Matsumoto. Reigai-Izuru unable to lift his Zanpakuto.png|Zanpakutō utknęło przez nieuwagę Kiry. Reigai Kira Doll.png|Reigai Kiry zaczyna się rozpadać. Rukia Vs Reigai Rukia.png|Rukia vs Reigai Rukia. Reigai-SuiFeng apprehends Kyoraku.png|Reigai Suì-Fēng aresztuje Shunsuia. Reigai Shunsui attacks Ukitake.JPG|Reigai atakuje Ukitake. Reigais Kyoraku and Ukitake Injure Ukitake.png‎|Dwaj Reigai stoją nad Ukitake. Reigai-Renji Abarai arrives on the scene.png|Reigai Abaraia pojawia się. Sado Stops Renji's Strike.png|Sado zatrzymujący atak Reigai Renjiego. Reigais Ukitake And Kyoraku Attack Yamamoto.png|Reigai Shunsuia i Jūshirō atakujący Yamamoto. Yasutora Sado & Renji Abarai vs. Reigai-Renji Abarai.png|Sado i Renji vs Reigai Abarai. Sado Blocks Renji's Bankai.png|Yasutora blokujący Hikōtsu Taihō. Reigai Rangiku and Nozomi.jpg|Reigai Matsumoto zabiera Nozomi. Reigai on the lookout.png|Zaskoczeni Reigai. Ichigo Kurosaki vs. the Reigai.png|Ichigo vs Reigai. Ichigo wins a Reigai.jpg|Ichigo pokonał Reigai. Zaraki confronts Reigai Zaraki.jpg|Kenpachi spotyka swój odpowiednik. Zaraki's Reiatsu.jpg|Reiatsu Zarakich. Reigai-Kenpachi's iron skin.png|Zaraki nie zranił swojego odpowiednika. Reigai Shunsui using Irooni.jpg|Reigai Shunsuia używa Irooni na Yamamoto. Reigai-Ukitake dispels Yamamoto's attack.png|Kopia Ukitake odbija atak Yamamoto. Inaba and The 4th Division Reigais.png|Inaba i Reigai z 4 Dywizji. Unohana Heals The Reigai.png|Unohana leczy Reigai. Byakuya Encounters Reigai Hitsugaya.png|Byakuya rozmawia z Reigai. Byakuya Vs Reigai Hitsugaya.png|Byakuya vs Reigai Hitsugaya. Byakuya Caught In The Ice.png|Byakuya zaatakowany przez płatki lodowe. Byakuya And Hitsugaya In Gokei.png|Byakuya używa Gōkei. Byakuya Finds His Reigai.png|Byakuya spotyka swój odpowiednik. Hitsugaya Runs From Momo.png|Hitsugaya odskakuje przed atakiem. Hitsugaya Sees Momo.png|Tōshirō spotyka Reigai Momo. Komamura Arrives.png|Komamura pojawia się by walczyć z kopią Suì-Fēng. Reigai Momo Stabs Hitsugaya.png|Reigai Hinamori przebuja Hitsugayę. Yamamoto Blasts Ukitake.png|Yamamoto odpycha Ukitake. Yoruichi Defeats The Hinamoris.png|Yoruichi atakuje dwie Hinamori. Shunsui Shikai.jpg|Katen Kyōkotsu w rękach Reigai. Tenken Defense.png|Komamura używa Tenken na Reigai. Reigai Sui-Feng Shunko Kick.png|Reigai Suì-Fēng używa Shunkō. Komamura Punches Sui-Feng.png|Komamura uderza Reigai. Yamamoto Traps The Reigai.png|Yamamoto więzi Reigai. Komamura Bankai Vs Sui Feng Bankai.png|Bankai Sajina vs Bankai Suì-Fēng. Dueling Senbonzakuras.png|Pojedynek Senbonzakur. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi vs Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.png|Senbonzakura Kageyoshi vs Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Sui-Feng's clones surround Komamura.png|Klony Suì-Fēng atakują Komamurę. Yamamoto releases his Shikai against Kyoraku.png|Shigekuni znowu uwalnia swój Shikai przeciwko Shunsuiowi. Reigai-SuiFeng towers over Komamura.png|Reigai Suì-Fēng próbuje dobić Sajina. Reigai-SuiFeng punctures Komamura.png|Reigai kłuje kapitana 7 Dywizji. Reigai-Sui-Feng prepares to deal the killing blow.png|Suì-Fēng gotowa zabić Komamurę. Komamura grabs Sui-Feng.png|Sajin łapie za nogę kapitan 2 Dywizji. Byakuya faces off against his Reigai.png|Byakuya walczy ze swoim Reigai. Ep328ReigaiByakuyaDies.png|Reigai Byakuyi pokonane. Ep328InabaProtected.png|Reigai chronią Kagerozę. Kategoria:Galeria